


Just a little bit mad

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, The Cage, background sam/gabriel/lucifer, basically a shitpost in fic form, but there's really not enough of anything to tag it, hints at dean/castiel/michael in the future, i have no idea what this is, it's not actually a gen fic either, michael is mad, or at least castiel/michael, set in a future season, spoilers for s13, there are no actual ships here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Lucifer had warned them. And it was a testament to how crazy Dean’s life had gotten that the thought ‘I should’ve listened to the devil’ crossed his mind in all earnesty. But the Leviathans were on the lose (again) and they needed every archangel they could get to lock them up.





	Just a little bit mad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://thefranzisz.tumblr.com/post/167730475916/ohmysupernatural-x). This is all askatosch's fault.

Lucifer had warned them. And it was a testament to how crazy Dean’s life had gotten that the thought ‘I should’ve listened to the devil’ crossed his mind in all earnesty. But the Leviathans were on the lose (again) and they needed every archangel they could get to lock them up. That’s what brought Dean and Cas down to the cage, currently looking at Michael, who was beaming at Dean through the bars.

“Dean,” the archangel cooed. “My true vessel! So beautiful! So magnificent!”

He definitely was batshit crazy just like Lucifer had said.

Castiel took a step forward between Michael and Dean. “That’s not why we’re here, Michael. And he’s not yours.”

Michael’s brows furrowed. He was currently wearing young John Winchester’s form. They’d learned recently that Adam had left the cage years ago. Death had pulled him out and returned him to his heaven. He’d just neglected to mention that to anyone, probably to make them guilt trip as revenge for all the times they’d screwed with the natural order of things.

“You know, Castiel,” Michael said, “I like that you make up stories to ruin this moment, but dad made him for me –”

Dean could feel a headache forming. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can we not –”

“– and if I want you in my relationship with Dean,” Michael talked over him, “I can have you and your trenchcoat and your trueform as big as the chrysler building and your insubordination –” Every item on that list was accompanied by a stab with his index finger in Cas’ direction. “– ANY way I want.”

Cas stared at Michael with squinty eyes, while Dean sighed. “Awesome,” Dean deadpannend. “I think it was a really shitty idea to leave him locked up with Lucifer for so long.” Lucifer, who was probably busy with Sam and Gabriel right now in ways Dean really didn’t want to imagine. They’d pulled the later out of the Empty just last week, together with Raphael, who had been quite miffed about having to leave. Apparently she had enjoyed the peace and quiet and had a game of chess going on with the eldritch being that guarded the place.

“Oh nonono!” Michael protested. “You know, it made me realize that I really like a bit of a rebellious streak in my partners.” He winked, actually winked at Cas, and leaned heavily against the bars, stretching like a cat.

“Are you seriously hitting on _Cas_ now?” Dean blurted out.

Michael smiled. “Don’t be jealous, Dean. We can all share. I’ll need a new vessel anyway. So how about we share a body, and –”

Dean could feel heat rising in his face. “Cut is out! Now!” His voice echoed in the depths of hell. “We’re letting you out to kick some Leviathan ass, and you’ll do that without flirting with anybody! Understood? It’s bad enough that your brothers and my brother are doing unspeakable things probably right now. There’ll not be even more angel on angel or angel on human action!”

Michael grinned and gave a lazy salute, but Castiel’s cheeks were still tinted slightly pink, and he was doing his staring thing (The not squinty eyed one. The one that made you think he was staring straight into someone’s soul.), just not at Dean for a change, but at Michael.

Dean was definitely not jealous. Not at all.

“We’ll get you a temporary vessel and then we’re out of here.” He turned on his heel and stormed out.


End file.
